A Surprise Birthday Party for Ken
by Mia Koji
Summary: Like the title says it's Ken's B-day, but who is the one throwing the party? I am a little mean to Davis in this one, but not much.


  
A Surprise Birthday Party for Ken  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ages  
Ken, Kari, Yolie, TK, and Davis- 18  
Sora, Matt, Mimi, Tai, Izzy- 21  
Joe- 23  
Cody- 16  
  
This one I am a little meaner to Davis.  
  
***Ken's POV***  
  
I got my bag and walked down the halls of the school. Why did I decide to change schools? I mean this is my last year in high school. Was it Kari that changed my mind? We have gone out on a few dates, nothing much though.  
" KEN!" A voice called to me, I turned my head to see Kari standing there.  
" Hi." I said walking over to her.  
" I got tickets to a great movie, do you want to come with me?" She asked, of course I do!  
" Yeah." I said as if it was nothing.  
" Cool, tonight at eight!" Kari told me, she kissed me on the cheek and then walked away with one of her friends.  
I couldn't wait tonight at eight I was going to go on another date with Kari!  
" Going on another date with MY girl?" A cold voice asked me.  
" Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked turning around to look at Davis.  
" You know that I do, no one goes out with her, but ME! No one touches her, but me! Do you understand? No one!" Davis yelled.  
" Tai told me to tell you, that if you say things like that to tell him, he doesn't like the way your all over his sister, when she tells you to back away. Now I know that you don't want to get him mad, or do you?" I asked in a sly voice.  
" What ever, I know that you're lying!" Davis cried.  
" Sure thing, oh and do me one more favor and go to hell!" I snapped.  
" Real funny blue hair boy, but I know you won't be laughing after tonight." Davis said before leaving.  
What does that mean? I am not going to be laughing after tonight? Am I going to die? HA! I would like to see him try to kill me! Wait! Maybe he means that Kari is going to say something like she doesn't like me at all that she would rather go out with Davis then me! No! That can't happen!  
" Hi KEN!" A voice called.  
" Will people stop coming over to me and talking to me? What am I the star of the day?" I asked.  
" Sorry, I just wanted to say hi." Yolie said.  
" Okay, hi." I told her.  
" Why are you in a hurry?" She asked me.  
" I have a date tonight with Kari." I replied.  
" Really?" Yolie said surprised.  
" Yes, really bye." I said as I left.  
  
I walked home very fast. Though it took me a half-hour to get there. Why did I decided to go to a school so far away? Or why don't I just use my convertible?   
" Ken, honey is that you? I made you a snack, it's on the kitchen table." My mother called.  
" Thanks, I have a date tonight! So I won't be home later!" I called back.  
" Oh, with that cute girl? How long have you two been going out?" My mother asked coming into the room.  
" We're not really dating, we see other people. But yes the date is with her." I said before going into my room.  
I took a hot shower, brushed my hair and my teeth, and then got changed into jeans and a T-shirt. I decided to call Kari and ask her if she wanted to go to dinner before our movie.  
" Hello?" A voice answered.  
" Hi, Tai, can I speak to Kari?" I asked.  
" Yeah, hang on." Tai answered, I could hear some sounds and then Kari's voice.  
" Hi!" She cried in a cheerful voice.  
" Hi, I was wondering do you want to go to dinner before the movie?" I asked her.  
" Sure! How about at six, we can met at my place." Kari said.  
" Okay, that's in a hour, will you be ready?" I asked in a sly voice.  
" Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She answered.  
" Well I not waiting a damn minute, how ever you are dressed that's how you're going. I don't give a damn if you're in your underwear!" I said laughing.  
" Will you now?" She asked laughing as well.  
" You bet." I said.  
" Well you just have to wait and see, I have to get off so I can get ready, see you tonight." Kari said.  
" Okay, later." I said.  
" Bye." Kari told me, and then she hung up.  
  
What am I going to do for an hour? Well forty minutes, it takes twenty minutes to get there.  
" Ken! You have mail!" My mother called.  
" Coming!" I yelled, I got up and walked into the other room, she handed me two envelopes.  
I read both letters, both wishing me a happy birthday, wait! I forgot tomorrow is my birthday! Though tomorrow we are going to the digitalworld, so no one would have time for my birthday. At least I have a date that I can kinda say is my birthday gift from Kari.  
  
*** Kari's POV***  
  
I got dressed in my favorite pear of jeans and T-shirt. Tai just came back with everything. I couldn't wait to see Ken's face, he going to be so surprised! I have ten more minutes until he gets here. I hope that everything is ready.  
Ten minutes later I heard the doorbell; I looked over at Tai who gave me thumbs up. With that I opened the door.  
" SURPRISED!" We all yelled.  
" I guess we're not late..." TK said as he, Matt, and Mimi came into the apartment.  
" Get in!" I hissed.  
" Hi." I heard Ken say.  
" Hi, I guess our surprised is ruined." I said inviting him in.  
" Happy birthday!" We all said glaring at TK, Matt and Mimi.  
" Sorry." The three said.  
  
***Ken's POV***  
  
They remembered? Wait this means no movie, no making out...oh well maybe another time, though this is nice.  
" Wow." Was all that I could say as I looked around the room.  
" I thought that you would like it." Kari said.  
" All my friends are here, and no Davis how could I not like it?" I asked with a smile.  
" That's the part that I like most." Kari said hugging me and kissing me softly on the lips.  
" Can we get on with the party?" Tai asked in a threatening voice.  
" Yes, Tai." Kari and I said.  
" Let's have some cake!" Yolie cried.  
" Yeah!" Cody agreed.  
" Good thing Davis ain't here, or he would have eaten all of the cake before the party even started." TK said laughing.  
" First gifts! Then cake!" Mimi said bring over her package.  
" Thank you Mimi." I said holding up a pinkish sweater; maybe I can get a dog and give it to him.  
" It's nothing." She said.  
" This is from Matt and I." TK said giving me a few packages, inside were three DVDs.  
" Thanks." I told them.  
" This is from me." Tai said handing me around gift.  
" Thanks!" I said after I unwrapped it, inside was a soccer ball signed by my favorite team.  
" It's also from Sora." Tai said pointing to his fianc‚e.  
" Thanks Sora." I said.  
" This is from Cody, Yolie, Izzy, and Joe." Kari told me pointing to a medium size box inside was a lap top computer.  
" Thanks guys." I said to the four who were eyeing the cake, so they didn't hear me.  
" And from me, you have two gifts. Fist this." Kari said handing me a box that look-liked clothing inside was a T- shirt signed by my favorite band.  
" Thanks, you didn't have to spend so much money, though." I said kissing her cheek.  
" It was nothing, Matt knows them so it wasn't that bad, and now for my second gift, it was also nothing so I owe you. I know that you can't wait until tomorrow, so why wait? I went today and picked up Wormamon!" Kari said as Tai came out of the back room holding my digimon.  
" Thanks so much!" I said as Wormamon jumped into my arms.  
" Happy Birthday, Ken-chan." The small worm said to me.  
" Thank you, this was truly a surprised." I said still not believing it.  
" Your welcome, Kari did most of it." Izzy said.  
" It's nothing." Kari said with a smile.  
" Everything is nothing to you, but thank you." I said giving her a smile, which she returned.  
" CAKE!!!" Cody and Yolie yelled.  
" YEAH CAKE!" Tai yelled.  
We all looked at him with a sweet drop coming down our heads.   
" Hehe, I mean yeah, I'll cut the cake." Tai said as he inched his way over to the kitchen.  
From the corner of my eye I saw Kari go out side onto the balcony. I looked back at Wormamon who nodded; the two of us followed her.  
  
***Kari's POV***  
  
Man the stars are so bright.  
" Kari? Why did you leave?" Ken asked me as he came out.  
" To look at the stars." I answered looking back up at the stars.  
" They are nice, but you, you are much nicer." Ken said as he walked over to me.  
" Thank you." I said blushing.  
" Finally I am not the only one saying thank you today." Ken said laughing as he wrapped his arm around my waist.   
" Oh, but I love it when you say thank you." I said leaning against him.  
" I have a question though." He said as he put his digimon down and looked over at me.  
" And that is?" I asked.  
" Why aren't we serious?" He asked.  
" I don't know, but I would like it if we were." I told him.  
" So would I." He said as we kissed.  
  
***Davis' POV***  
  
Where are they? Kari said that she was going to dump Ken! I've been waiting at this theater for an hour! Where in hell are they? :: Thunder begins::  
" DAMN IT WHERE ARE THEY!?" I cried only to get soaked in a response.  
  
***Ken's POV***  
  
On Monday I went down the halls with a smile on my face and my girl in my arms.  
" WHAT THE HELL!?" Davis yelled when he stepped in front of me.  
" Oh, you messed the party! It was so great! Kari and I are dating now! Ain't that great?" I asked him as I kissed Kari with each word just to bug him.  
" WHAT!? I thought you were going to dump him." Davis yelled.  
" You missed understood, I said that we might not be going to the movies, that I have other plans. Also I said that I would never dump him." Kari said with a smile.  
We left Davis standing there crying his eyes out like a little baby.  
This was truly the best birthday ever.  
  
  
What do you think? Hate it, love it? Please review.   
  



End file.
